


His forever pillow

by shuaslight (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idols, M/M, isac 2018, it's up to you if they're best friends or not, mention of nuest, probably boyfriends lol, soonwoo, sulky hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Wonwoo was just laying down by Soonyoung's lap until the latter felt numb by his legs, his eyebrows furrowed and a little pout was already forming by his plump lips until he looks down not hesitating to call out his best friend,"Wonu-ya," he pouts, "it hurts," Soonyoung says as Wonwoo sat up and immediately turned his back looking at Soonyoung who's already glaring with a pouty face.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 46





	His forever pillow

**Author's Note:**

> watch this so you'll know the whole story: [soonwoo isac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB5lgwMXE-s)

It was the time of the year where idols gather in a stadium to play sports while fans cheer for them. Not all idols have a chance to play so some slack off from the corners of the place sleeping or probably just watching or could be playing and interacting around with other groups.

Soonyoung was just sitting along with NUES'T and Seventeen members watching the games in front of them happen. They were just talking about the most random things while laughing until a yawn escaped Wonwoo's mouth. 

He never hesitated to stand up and walked towards Soonyoung as he sat down in the middle of his legs laying down his head by Soonyoung's chest comfortably. He felt Soonyoung's hand by his lower back to make him comfortable as he rested. Seokmin can't help but let out a chuckle seeing the happenings as he just ignored it after. 

Later on, while they were just having fun, the other members along with NUES'T decided to go to the other side and dance, Soonyoung tapped Wonwoo's back and spoke, "Wonu-ya, get up I'm coming with them." Wonwoo didn't reply back as he just sat up and saw his best friend runoff along with the others. 

Wonwoo sighs. 

After several minutes, or probably almost an hour, Soonyoung went back looking at both sides seeing that they're still in the same place as he left them a while ago. Soonyoung sees that Wonwoo's laying down on Dino's lap and not even batting an eye on him so he shrugged it off and sat down beside Seokmin who's just watching the games. 

Soonyoung greeted the other artists as he drank from his water and started a conversation with Seokmin. 

"Is the game still on-going?" Soonyoung asks as Seokmin smiles and nods, "Yeah. Still the same since a while ago." He answers as Soonyoung nods back and drinks from his water bottle as he shows some disgusted face, "This water seems off already." with that, Seokmin laughs it off. 

Minutes later, Soonyoung yawned as he felt himself a little sleepy so he fixed himself and stretched out his legs making himself comfortable. On the other hand, Dino felt his legs getting numb, "Hyung, my legs..." Dino says. Wonwoo didn't hesitate to sit up and look beside him seeing that Soonyoung is back. 

He didn't notice that his best friend is back from interacting with the fans a while ago so he stood up and didn't hesitate to lay back down from the same spot he laid on from Soonyoung hours ago, the latter didn't hesitate to spread his legs too as he lets the younger one lay down. 

Wonwoo can't help but hide a smile that's been creeping on his face, well to tell you frankly you can clearly see a small smile forming from his thin lips. 

"Did you have fun there?" Wonwoo murmurs as he settles himself between Soonyoung's legs, "Not really," Soonyoung replies back as Seokmin laughs hearing the answer, "It was actually fun but I felt really sleepy," Soonyoung adds as Seokmin smiles, "Did you all dance or, cheer for the fans?" Seokmin asks, "Both. Hyungs were really funny." They both laugh as silence suddenly overcame. 

Minutes turned to hours, Wonwoo was just laying down by Soonyoung's lap until the latter felt numb by his legs, his eyebrows furrowed and a little pout was already forming by his plump lips until he looks down not hesitating to call out his best friend, 

"Wonu-ya," he pouts, "it hurts," Soonyoung says as Wonwoo sat up and immediately turned his back looking at Soonyoung who's already glaring with a pouty face. Wonwoo can't help but smile fondly and puts his hand by Soonyoung's lap that is now numb. 

"It hurts?" Wonwoo asks softly as Soonyoung was still pouting and mumbled, "It is." he tried all his best to sound mad so Wonwoo just hummed and turned his back from the pouting man who hugged his own legs.

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo's back and ignored him as Wonwoo just continued watching. 

* * *

Going back home from ISAC, Wonwoo spots his best friend laughing along with Jeonghan and Jihoon as if they're talking about something funny that just happened recently. Wonwoo wanted to talk to Soonyoung but the older one is still probably sulky about a while ago. 

Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung is probably mad. He knows. Why? Because it's Soonyoung, his best friend. He knows Soonyoung the most and the latter also knows him the most. 

While fixing their stuff, Soonyoung felt his room door opening as he probably thinks it's just Vernon— his roommate so he lets him be as he continues fixing his stuff as he is ready to sleep. He was just humming some songs as he felt two strong arms hugging his waist. 

"I'm sorry," Someone says softly as Soonyoung knew who it was— he can't help but bite his bottom lip and stop himself from smiling, "You were really pouting a while ago and it's a signal you're being sulky." someone continues as Soonyoung looks back and glares again pouting as Wonwoo can’t help but say he’s cute through his mind.

"You were heavy! And you laid down by my legs for like so many minutes it felt like forever—"

"You're being dramatic again, Soonyoungie." Soonyoung shuts up as he looks up and sees the endearing look Wonwoo has been giving him for the past years, he knows. "And I'm not heavy! You told me I was the lightest among all the members." Wonwoo reasons out as Soonyoung softly slapped him by his chest. 

Soonyoung hummed in response as he hugs Wonwoo's waist and he softly rests his head by the crook of Wonwoo's neck, "It's cute though. I'm your forever pillow." Soonyoung mumbles at Wonwoo's chest as he feels Wonwoo caressing his back, "Yeah. You are my forever pillow." Wonwoo says back. 

They were just hugging until they felt the door open,

"They made up now!" They both heard Vernon scream by the corridor as the two best friends just laughed, 

"They made a bet again thinking we both fought… again," Soonyoung sighs as he remembers his Jeonghan Hyung placing money at backstage a while ago saying that he and Wonwoo didn't fight until Jihoon placed another money and says that he and Wonwoo fought. 

Wonwoo laughs, "Did we even fight?" he asks as Soonyoung laughs, "We bicker everyday so.." 

"Yeah right." Wonwoo ends stealing a _kiss_ by Soonyoung's nose while running off from the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> @joshilovr on twitter !


End file.
